


Comfy

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galavant has an upset stomach.  Naturally this is a perfect time for Isabella to practice some medical intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Written for Becky, the Tumblr Fluff Challenge Meme: Prompt 5: Taking Care Of The Other While Sick

“All right,” she said practically, rounding the corner in a smart little apron, a large bottle of elixir in her right hand. “It’s time for your extract of mint.”

“I don’t need medicine!” insisted Galavant, sitting there in bed with his feet peeking out from under their blanket, “I was only a little bit sick. And it was Sid’s fault for not checking the freshness of that vole.”

“You’ve been running a fever all day,” Isabella said, “and you told me you thought there was a large, green dragon crawling over the ceiling this morning. Now your fever might be down but we need to get water in you,” she said. “So! Down the hatch it goes!”

He groaned as she poured the syrup out, carefully measuring the elixir into a tiny clay spoon and leaning onto the bed. Galavant eyeballed her from his space in the bed and, quite reluctantly, took a mouthful down. While he groaned and sputtered she waited to make sure t would stay down.

It did, though he didn’t seem happy about it. “God, is there acid in it?”

“Don’t be silly,” she said. “The burn’s from one hundred twenty proof alcohol.”

“Good God,” he muttered, rolling over. But just before sleep claimed him, he felt a gentle, soft brush of her warm lips against his forehead.


End file.
